


Unexpected

by BookEmDaddy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, Mention of blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Major Character Death, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Steve, attempted revival, mcdanno, sweet boi, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookEmDaddy/pseuds/BookEmDaddy
Summary: Just a short little one-shot type thing my gay ass brain thought of while rewatching some episodes. Supernatural AU.Basically they get in a car crash lmao





	Unexpected

It was unexpected. 

The Camaro's body held well enough, but not against a semi truck full of goods for the local grocery store. It was fast, happening in the blink of an eye. Too fast to be avoided. Steve McGarrett had been in the driver's seat as always and his partner had been the passenger in his own car... as always. The black Chevy had been reduced to a crunched up piece of junk after the impact of the truck left them on the side of the road. The dust from the airbags caused Steve to cough when he came back to reality, groaning and giving his head a good rub. He had not known how long he was passed out, but judging by the lack of other cops and ambulances it couldn't have been very long. His eyes wandered around the car and landed on his unconscious partner in the front seat. 

"Danny?"

The sight of blood mixed with Danny's blonde hair - and almost everywhere else - caused his Navy SEAL training and instincts to kick in. In no time he had freed himself from the seatbelt, pried his door open, and was already working on pulling the now concave door open on Danny's side. Steve's only thought right now was to free his Danno and get him to safety. He would've been more concerned about himself, but the brunette was a vampire. As long as his head and his heart were in one piece, he was good to go. Tapping into that vampire strength he was able to pry the door all the way off of the car and toss it aside into the street. As soon as that was done, he undid Danny's seatbelt and slid his arms under the blonde to carry him bridal style away from the reck a few feet, almost impaling himself on the shrapnel stuck in Williams' body. Steve carefully set the Detective down on the ground, instantly dropping to his knees to examine his work partner. 

"Danny..." 

He cupped Danny's cheek and admired him for a second, before being reminded of their situation by the blood coming from his hairline... and his lip... and scratches on his arms... and the blood soaking into his nice button up shirt that was no longer white. He remembered the piece of debris and moved to rip the detective's bloodied shirt open to get a better look. The piece of metal was sharp and long and was lodged deep into his chest and... fuck, he wasn't breathing. It had pierced his lungs. Steve's adrenaline mixed with panic and his shaky hand felt desperately for a pulse. Everything around Steve seemed to quiet down. 

The constant sound of a car horn had turned into just a quiet buzz. 

Time seemed to slow. 

Nothing mattered to Steve except the man in front of him, and when the Navy SEAL felt the tail end of a fading pulse, he also felt a glimmer of hope. But there was only one thing he could do. There was no ambulance in sight, one probably hadn't even have been called yet, and it was too late to do first aid to save Danny. The situation was too bad. He had one option, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Danny would live to see his children grow old and die. He'd be cursed to thirst for blood for most of eternity. But he'd be with Steve. And Steve would be with Danny. 

It felt selfish, but Steve knew there was no way he could live without his partner. Danny meant so much to him, more than he probably let on to. They had a deeper connection that went unspoken of but definitely not unnoticed by either of them. But Steve felt something more and he couldn't live without finding out if his feelings were reciprocated. He had to hurry. Time was ticking away.

His fangs grew on command, his ears sharpened to a point, and his pupils slitted, adding to the scary look of his blue eyes. Said pointy ears perked up at the sound of someone coming towards them. 

The burly truck driver had gotten out of his truck to help. It was his fault they were in this mess, and he didn't even have any visible injuries. Steve's anger came from somewhere deep inside and he struggled to control it. Instincts told the vampire to protect Danny at all costs and he did exactly that, crouched low over the blond's upper body and shooting a loud hiss towards the truck driver. He would've done worse, full on attacked the guy for hurting his partner, but Danny's life was hanging in the balance. The driver got the message and quickly turned around, running back to his truck with wide eyes. 

Stupid mortal. 

Steve's attention came back to his partner and he took a breath, hoping Danny would forgive him. There was no time to waste. He brought his own wrist up to his mouth and tore into it with sharp fangs until enough candy-red blood was exposed. The commander pushed it to the detective's mouth, smearing a little on his lips. Oh well. 

"Cmon buddy... cmon."

Steve had stayed in that position for several minutes, but it felt more like several years. No response. Not even a twitch. 

"Cmon, Danny!" 

He cussed at himself. He had waited too long. His head fell back and he stared up at the night sky, almost physically feeling the hope drain from him. 

No use. He was gone. 

His partner, his best friend, was gone. 

Steven pulled his arm away and took a deep breath, trying to brick wall his emotions. But before he had completely closed himself off, a soft voice broke through the silence and all the bricks tumbled to the ground. 

"Steve?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave kudos and comments if you want BC it might restore my will to live. The vampire lore in this fic is a mixture of Supernatural and my own input. None of the characters belong to me, blah blah. This was my first work and I'm kinda proud of it. Expect more!


End file.
